Saga Headhunter
600px Sinopsis= 600px La Saga Headhunter posee actualmente dos universos los cuales son el Universo-Headhunter: Orígenes y el Universo-Headhunter. La historia consiste en la interminable lucha de la Luz y la Oscuridad y de cómo el equilibrio del universo recae en las manos de un Guardián. En Progreso Estas son las historias que actualmente se están desarrollando. *Rebuild: Restauración argumental del Universo-Headhunter y del Universo-Headhunter: Orígenes *Espadas de Sangre-(ES) *Lazos de Batalla-(LB) *Paradox-(P) *La Primera Incursión a Giza-(Rebuild)(PIG) *El Distrito de los Muertos-(DM) *Misión Zero-Los Seguidores de la Oscuridad-(Rebuild) *La Facción de los Cazadores (Arco)-(FC) |-| Estructuración= Universo-Headhunter 400 px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Universo-Headhunter El Universo-Headhunter cuenta la historia de Wolf, el protagonista de esta historia, convertido en huérfano durante un ataque del Covenant Tormenta en la colonia Andrómeda, fue adoptado por los Forerunners y llevado al Mundo Escudo Eclipson donde se le insertó ADN Forerunner y fue criado para ser un guerrero. Una vez alcanzó la edad adulta se unió a la UNSC hasta que abandonó y se convirtió en un cazarrecompensas. Como cazarrecompensas y con una poderosa armadura cibernética creada por los Forerunners, Wolf se ha dedicado a proteger la galaxia de cualquier amenaza aunque le cueste su vida. Universo-Headhunter: Orígenes 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Universo-Headhunter%3A_Or%C3%ADgenes El Universo-Headhunter: Orígenes cuenta el origen de varios personajes importantes del Universo-Headhunter. Además cuenta la historia de los eventos que dieron origen a la historia del mismo. Cuenta la historia de Tourian, Fernando Blake, Ryuko Matoi, Lao Zamora, Mario Evans y Caroline Burton. The End of Headhunter The End of Headhunter cuenta la culminación de la Saga Headhunter comenzando por el regreso de antiguos héroes legendarios, alianzas inesperadas y la batalla contra el enemigo más poderoso que halla conocido todo el universo. |-| Historia= Eventos anteriores a la Batalla del Santuario Batalla del Santuario Para ese momento Mü, Aldebarán, Saga, Detmazk, Aiolia, Shaka, Dhoko, Milo, Aiolos, Shura, Camus y Aphrodite eran los Prometeos que custodiaban cada Halo. Aiolos era el sucesor del título de Guardián debido a su excepcional Luz, pero Saga había estudiado en secreto la Oscuridad al punto de que se dejó corromper por ella. Saga quería convertirse en el Guardián para dominar todo el universo pero la Oscuridad lo estaba manipulando para acabar con los Forerunner. Saga asesinó al Guardián y tomó su lugar fingiendo ser él y ordenó la muerte de la reencarnación de la Bibliotecaria argumentando que se trataba de una impostora. Saga había creado una ilusión de una Bibliotecaria para respaldar sus argumentos. Shura y una ilusión creada por Saga de sí mismo persiguieron a Aiolos que sabía que ese bebé era la reencarnación de la Bibliotecaria. En un combate aéreo, Shura daño de muerte a Aiolos y también a la ilusión de Saga pensando que en verdad era él. Aiolos llegó a una de las minas de Afloraltita de Arcadia donde le entregó al bebé a dos mineros: Unity of Eternal Night y Resilience of Inevitability. Aiolos le dijo a Unity que unos Guerreros-Servidores llegarían a protegerla cuando ella cumpliera los 18 años. Unity crio a la bebé con el nombre de Gift of Eternal Faith y buscó por el planeta a aquellos Guerreros-Servidores. Al encontrarlos los mandó a que entrenaran con los demás Guerreros-Servidores con los Prometeos. 18 años después, Resilience llevaría a Gift a que conociera sus protectores y mientras le revelaba la verdad fueron atacados por Guerreros-Servidores que provenían del Santuario para asesinar a Gift por orden del Guardián que había descubierto que seguía vivía y argumentaba que era un impostora que quería reclamar el título de Bibliotecaria. Gift fue rescatada por Tourian, Ddraig, Faber y Kabr quienes la llevaron hasta el Santuario utilizando un portal que se encontraba en la mina de Afloraltita donde habían llegado para conocer la verdad de la situación. Esperaban llegar a la Instalación 09 pero el Guardián alteró el portal para que los llevara hasta la Instalación 01. El grupo tuvo que pasar por cada Halo donde se encontraron aliados y enemigos entre los Prometeos. Mü y Aldebarán les permitieron el paso pero los problemas llegaron en la Instalación 04 donde estaba Detmazk, un Prometeo que también fue corrompido por la Oscuridad y que separó al grupo. Gift fue llevada con cuidado por Mü y Aldebarán debido a la flecha que drenaba su Luz. Ddraig se enfrentó a Detmazk para finalmente asesinarlo. Faber se enfrentó a Camus, quién fue su antiguo maestro y mentor, y terminó matándolo debido a la intensidad de la lucha. Tourian y Kabr se enfrentaron a Aiolia que era el hermano menor de Aiolos. Aiolia estaba controlado por Saga y antes de que derrotara a Tourian y a Kabr, fue detenido por Shaka. Tourian y Kabr se enfrentaron a Milo y a Shura y cuando estaban a punto de ser derrotados, Feizel llegó para apoyarlos pero aun así fue inútil. Habían conseguido llegar a la Instalación 09 y Guft llegó para revelar que efectivamente ella era la reencarnación de la Bibliotecaria al usar la poca Luz que le quedaba para mantener con vida a Tourian. Debido a que ya se encontraban cerca y los Prometeos supieron la verdad, el Guardián asesinó a Aphrodite y reveló su identidad como el Prometeo de la Instalación 03. Saga había conseguido un gran poder al usar la Oscuridad y al drenar la de Gift. Cuando estaba a punto de matar al grupo, Tourian salió disparado hacia Saga e iniciaron una lucha en la cual estaban muy igualados. Saga se convirtió en un ser monstruoso de Oscuridad que comenzó a destruir el Santuario pero fue detenido por Tourian cuando utilizó la armadura de Luz de Aiolos y al usar una flecha de Luz de él y de Gift. Saga fue herido de muerte y al ser liberado del control de la Oscuridad se disculpó con la Bibliotecaria antes de morir. Gift, ahora llamada Rym, fue conocida oficialmente como la Bibliotecaria e hizo una promesa de que protegería a todos y Tourian se convirtió en el nuevo Guardián. Eventos entre la Batalla del Santuario y los 7 Primeros Choques NOVA Los 7 Primeros Choques NOVA Meses después del Colapso y de la mutación de la gente de Luminalia, los NOVA se reactivaron y comenzaron a atacar varios puntos del planeta. Sin modo de enfrentarlos, los Iluminados tuvieron que ocultarse hasta que cesó el ataque y los NOVA desaparecieron. Este evento sería conocido como el Primer Choque NOVA. Para prevenir futuros ataques, al año siguiente se crearon las Pandoras. Las Pandoras son mujeres súper soldados mejoradas al nivel de un Spartan con la diferencia de que sus aumentos eran estabilizados con los Estigmas, que eran tejidos tomados de los NOVA cuando estaban desactivados. Debido a que los aumentos de las Pandoras eran inestables, se decidió darle parte de estos a los Limitadores. Los Limitadores son hombres que usan las Estigmas para lanzar un campo de estasis capaz de congelar cualquier ser que tenga tejidos de NOVA. Al año siguiente, ocurrió el Segundo Choque NOVA donde las máquinas atacaron una ciudad. Las Pandoras y Limitadores se desplegaron para destruir los tres objetivos terminando en la muerte de decenas de Iluminados y dos NOVA. Dos años después, en el Tercer Choque NOVA, las máquinas aparecieron en un astillero donde comenzaron a destruir una nave en construcción. Las Pandoras fueron desplegadas y lograron destruir esa vez a todos los objetivos sin muchas pérdidas, sin embargo, la nave no fue rescatada. En el Cuarto Choque NOVA, las máquinas comenzaron a destruir varios poblados alrededor de Luminalia por lo que esta vez las Pandoras solo pudieron eliminar a tres de los seis objetivos. Esto dio como resultado la creación de Academias Militares en zonas específicas junto a un puesto de mando para lograr una mejor resistencia ante los NOVA. En el Quinto Choque NOVA, las máquinas aparecieron en una de las ciudades capitales y, gracias a la coordinación de las Academias Militares, se pudieron eliminar a los siete NOVA con pérdidas mínimas. Dos años después ocurrió el Sexto Choque NOVA donde las máquinas atacaron el puesto de mando de los Iluminados mostrando un comportamiento más organizado en sus ataques contra las Pandoras. Las Pandoras pudieron eliminarlos sin poder rescatar el puesto de mando por lo que se construyó uno cercano a la Academia del Este llamado Puesto de Shobario. Tres años después, el Séptimo Choque NOVA consistió en la eliminación de solo una de las máquinas que había aparecido en el subsuelo provocando grandes sismos. La máquina fue destruida cuando salió a la superficie luego de causar destrozos con las placas tectónicas del planeta. El Octavo Choque NOVA Cuando pasaron cinco años, se había pensado que los Choques NOVA habían cesado pero de la nada habían aparecido veinte de ellos en una ciudad. En ese entonces, Lisa Blake se encargó de eliminar a las máquinas al mismo tiempo que intentaba salvar a la mayor cantidad de civiles posibles, entre ellos estaba Grayfia Phoenix. Lisa forzó sus habilidades alcanzado el estado de Novalización. Lisa logró destruir sola a los veinte NOVA pero la Novalización había consumido tanto su cuerpo que finalmente murió. Los Estigmas de Lisa se extrajeron y fueron estudiados por un tiempo debido a que Lisa Blake era una Pandora muy particular al ser capaz de portar veinte Estigmas a diferencia de las demás que apenas podían portar seis. El Noveno Choque NOVA Un grupo de novatos de la Academia del Oeste realizó una excursión para entrenar en campo abierto y usarlo en su ventaja contra los NOVA. Los novatos corrieron con la mala suerte de que un NOVA había aparecido en el campo ocasionando que muchas Pandoras y Limitadores de primer nivel huyeran dejando a los de segundo nivel entre ellos, Yasmin Palas, se enfrentaran solos al NOVA. La Pandora tenía problemas con sus Estigmas al no estar completamente maduros por lo que tuvo que contener al NOVA hasta que llegaran refuerzos, cosa que ocurrió cuando ella había muerto por el desgaste. El problema del desgaste fue lo que inició la creación de una armadura que pudiera mantener estables a las Pandoras al mismo tiempo que mejoraba un 150% sus habilidades. El Décimo Choque NOVA Fernando Blake, hermano menor de Lisa Blake, se unió a la Academia del Oeste y después de participar en un conflicto interno, se convirtió en el Limitador de Grayfia Phoenix. Los NOVA había aparecido por décima ocasión en la Bahía del Meridiano donde se desplegaron varias Pandoras de cuarto nivel de la Academia del Este y el Oeste. Los NOVA había sido controlados por los Prometeos en ese entonces por lo que les implementaron mejoras como la capacidad de disparar rayos de partículas y la capacidad de corromper los Estigmas de las Pandoras para controlarlas. Dos de los cuatro NOVA fueron destruidos, los otros dos aparecieron nuevamente en la Academia del Oeste junto a las Pandoras NOVA con el objetivo de obtener a la Pandora original ya que los Prometeos confundieron la señal de la Pandora original con la de un auténtico Forerunner. Las Pandoras NOVA fueron detenidas cuando Ikaros Roland, la hija de la reina, descubrió su punto débil al mismo tiempo que los NOVA restantes. El Onceavo Choque NOVA 9 meses después, los NOVA había reaparecido nuevamente en varias localizaciones alrededor de Luminalia ocasionando que las Pandoras y Limitadores se desplegaran para eliminarlos. Los NOVA ocasionaron grandes bajas incluyendo a la reina en ese entonces. Cuando estaban contra la pared, una mente de los Prometeos apareció y se llevó a todos los NOVA del planeta para usar su poder para el Condensador de Flujo y para fabricar unidades Prometeos más poderosas. Eventos después del Onceavo Choque NOVA |-| Capítulos= *Batalla del Santuario< **Capítulo 1-. La Profecía< **Capítulo 2-. 18 Años Después< **Capítulo 3-. La Advertencia< **Capítulo 4-. La Flecha< **Capítulo 5-. Halo< **Capítulo 6-. Batalla del Santuario I< **Capítulo 7-. Batalla del Santuario II< **Capítulo 8-. Batalla del Santuario III< **Capítulo 9-. La Promesa< *El Décimo Choque NOVA< **Capítulo 1-. La Fénix< **Capítulo 2-. Represalias< **Capítulo 3-. Diferencia de Poder< **Capítulo 4-. Obsesión< **Capítulo 5-. Estigma< **Capítulo 6-. El Décimo Choque NOVA< **Capítulo 7-. Amenaza Inminente< **Capítulo 8-. Objetivo Localizado< **Capítulo 9-. Lucha Desesperada< **Capítulo 10-. La Furia de la Fénix< **Capítulo 11-. Fin del Choque< *Espadas de Sangre-(ES) *Lazos de Batalla-(LB) *Paradox- *Misión Zero- **Capítulo 1-. Orígenes- **Capítulo 2-. Misión Zero- **Capítulo 3-. Kraid, comandante del Covenant- **Capítulo 4-. Volcaneria- **Capítulo 5-. Ridley, comandante supremo- **Capítulo 6-. Los Laboratorios Tourian- **Capítulo 7-. Cerebro Principal, mente del Covenant- *Emboscada- **Capítulo 1-. Caído- **Capítulo 2-. El legado- **Capítulo 3-. Mecha-Ridley, mente temporal- *El regreso de Wolf- **Capítulo 1-. La raíz del problema- **Capítulo 2-. Trabajo Interno- **Capítulo 3-. Crisis Energética- **Capítulo 4-. Espera, que se pone peor- **Capítulo 5-. Una Trágica Revelación- **Capítulo 6-. ¡A la carga!- **Capítulo 7-. Juggernaut- **Capítulo 8-. Extinción- *El Eclipse Final- **Capítulo 1-. Viejos Amigos- **Capítulo 2-. El Largo Camino a Casa- **Capítulo 3-. Abriendo Caminos- **Capítulo 4-. Kraid- **Capítulo 5-. La Supervivencia del más Fuerte- **Capítulo 6-. La Nave Forerunner- **Capítulo 7-. El Abismo- **Capítulo 8-. Ridley- **Capítulo 9-. Los Laboratorios Tourian II- **Capítulo 10-. El Eclipse Final- *La Primera Incursión a Giza-(PIG) **Capítulo 1-. Lane Narorn- **Capítulo 2-. El Fragmentado- **Capítulo 3-. Los Cuatro Ecos- **Capítulo 4-. Los Sables de Krox- **Capítulo 5-. El Puño de Krox- **Capítulo 6-. Las Almas Supremas- **Capítulo 7-. La Mano de Krox- **Capítulo 8-. Los Ojos de Krox- **Capítulo 9-. La Voluntad de Krox- **Capítulo 10-. El Corazón de Krox- **Capítulo 11-. El Último Suspiro- **Capítulo 12-. Canción de Penitencia- **Capítulo 13-. Solo- *El Distrito de los Muertos- *El Enemigo de mi Enemigo- **Capítulo 1-. Infectado- **Capítulo 2-. Más Vale No Meterse- **Capítulo 3-. Sector 1: Rocas, Vegetación, Huéspedes para Infección- **Capítulo 4-. Sector 2: Zona Tropical, Ambiente Húmedo, Doppelganger- **Capítulo 5-. Sector 4: Ambiente Acuático, Cables de Alta Tensión, Monstruos Infectados- **Capítulo 6-. Sector 3: Altas Temperaturas, Estanques de Lava, Máquinas Asesinas- **Capítulo 7-. Sector 6: Ambiente Tétrico, Zona de Oscuridad, Reaparición Limitada- **Capítulo 8-. Sector 5: Frío Extremo, Temperaturas Heladas, Alerta de Temperatura- **Capítulo 9-. Supervivientes- **Capítulo 10-. Apagón- **Capítulo 11-. Pesadilla en el Sector 5- **Capítulo 12-. Sector X: Secretos, Armas Biológicas, Los Laboratorios Tourian III- **Capítulo 13-. Viejos Amigos- **Capítulo 14-. Juggernaut- *La Reclamación Final- **Capítulo 1-. Misión Sigma- **Capítulo 2-. Arrestado- **Capítulo 3-. Quarry- **Capítulo 4-. Juicio- **Capítulo 5-. Andrómeda- **Capítulo 6-. Prometeos- **Capítulo 7-. Terra Incognita- **Capítulo 8-. Beyond Infinity- **Capítulo 9-. Instalación 09- **Capítulo 10-. Zona en Cuarentena- **Capítulo 11-. La Biblioteca- **Capítulo 12-. El Plan- **Capítulo 13-. La Reclamación Final- **Capítulo 14-. UNSC Voyager- **Capítulo 15-. Fin del Viaje- **Capítulo 16-. Un Nuevo Destino- **Capítulo 17-. Ceres- *Un Nuevo Destino- **Capítulo 1-. Un Nuevo Destino- **Capítulo 2-. Restauración- **Capítulo 3-. La Oscuridad Interior- **Capítulo 4-. La IA Estratega- **Capítulo 5-. La Antena- **Capítulo 6-. La Guarida de los Demonios- **Capítulo 7-. La Oscuridad Exterior- **Capítulo 8-. La Tumba del Mundo- **Capítulo 9-. La Cámara de la Noche- **Capítulo 10-. El Pozo de Invocación- **Capítulo 11-. El Enviado- **Capítulo 12-. Los Iluminados- **Capítulo 13-. El Colectivo de Ishtar- **Capítulo 14-. El Celador- **Capítulo 15-. La Llave- **Capítulo 16-. Zona de Exclusión- **Capítulo 17-. La Espira del Jardín- **Capítulo 18-. El Jardín de Tourian- **Capítulo 19-. El Archivo- **Capítulo 20-. El Nexo- **Capítulo 21-. La Incursión- **Capítulo 22-. La Prueba de Kabr- **Capítulo 23-. El Laberinto de las Gorgonas- **Capítulo 24-. El Condensador de Flujo- **Capítulo 25-. Un Nuevo Destino- *Los Seguidores de la Oscuridad- **Capítulo 1-. La Superviviente- **Capítulo 2-. La Mente Infinita- **Capítulo 3-. La Espada de Krox- **Capítulo 4-. El Puño de Krox- **Capítulo 5-. El Asedio a la IA Estratega- **Capítulo 6-. La Resurreción- **Capítulo 7-. La Voluntad de Krox- **Capítulo 8-. La Segunda Incursión a Giza- **Capítulo 9-. El Mundo del Alma Suprema- **Capítulo 10-. El Fin de Krox- **Capítulo 11-. El Último Aliento- *La Facción de los Cazadores (Arco)-(FC) *El Rey Corrompido- *La Furia del Emperador- *Era de Zod- *Círculo Completo- *El Doceavo Choque NOVA- *Los Héroes Nunca Mueren- *El Fin- |-| Personajes= Humanos *Wolf-(FC) *Comandante Nathan< *Anton Ivanoff-(FC) *Freed Astharot- *Ryuko Matoi-(ES)(FC) *Lao Zamora-(FC) *Mario Evans-(FC) *Satsuki Matoi-(ES) *Aki Qatleof-(ES) *Koga Hiyama-(ES) *Drake Inada-(ES) *Will Inumuta-(ES) *Cyrus Yuji-(ES) *Harime-(ES) *Ragyo Kiryuin-(ES) *Shelly Ayumi-(ES) *Keith Ackerman-(ES)(FC) *Serafall Sitri- *Akeno Taneda-(ES) *El Enviado< *Whitney Miller- *Sabrina Busujima- *Clair Bernard- *Brad Griffin- *Roxxane Smith- *Alice Blair- *Caroline Burton< *Lane Narorn< *Kraven, el Fragmentado-(PIG) *Vladimir Agah-(PIG) *Peter Evans-(PIG) *Rita Vrataski- *Reinhardt-045- *Michael Nathan- *Erika Oxton- Inteligencias Artificiales *Cerebro Principal, mente del Covenant- *Senketsu-(ES) *Durandal-(FC) *Steven-(PIG) *Zod, la IA Estratega- *Touka- Dekstroids *Dekstroid Gravemind< *Cría Dekstroid< Flood *AntiWolf< Iluminados *Fernando Blake-(FC) *Comandante Tannin- *Ikaros Roland-(FC) *Thorn Roland- *Grayfia Phoenix-(FC) *Karen Shintani-(ES) Forerunner *Tourian, el Elegido- *Ddraig, el Didacta< *Faber, el Prometeo< *Kabr, el Legionario< *Feizel, el Renacido- *Rym, la Bibliotecaria- Covenant Caído *Kraid, comandante del Covenant Tormenta< *Ridley, comandante supremo< *Dark Kronos< *Ztzzufur< *Kslo 'Ehtar, capitán leal-(FC) *Sork´ Lekumee, Capitán de capitanes-(FC) El Enjambre *Aorz, la Cantora< *Krox, Primogénito de Zirzechs- *Iltal, el Caballero de Guerra- *Makrys, el Invocado- *Bekspa, la Cantora- *Ledashla, la Cantora- *Zirzechs, El Rey Corrompido- *Nokrix, el Demonio Oscuro- Prometeos *El Templario< *Tharzol, mente Suprema< (Rebuild) Puños de Rukt *Cekrakus, Emperador Cacique- Precursores *Vazdah- Celestiales *El Eterno |-| Lugares= Lugares *Mundo Escudo Eclipson< **Ciudad Forerunner< **El Abismo< **Krinstar< **Laboratorios Tourian< **Laboratorios Tourian II< **Nave Forerunner< **Tierras Volcánicas< **Tierras de Kraid< **Tierras de Ridley< **Volcaneria< *Colonia Andrómeda< *Estación Omega< *Laboratorios de la ONI< **Cubierta Principal< **Sector 1< **Sector 2< **Sector 3< **Sector 4< **Sector 5< **Sector 6< **Laboratorios Tourian III (Sector X)< *Planeta-X< *Quarry< *Ceres-(ES)(FC) **Torre de los Titanes< *Giza-(PIG)(FC) **Mundo del Alma Suprema< *Althan-(FC) **El Condensador de Flujo-(FC) *Luminalia-(FC) **Puesto de Daoroth-(FC) **Prisión de los Condenados-(FC) *Themar- *Mosdei- *El Acorazado- **Mundo Ascendente del Alma Suprema- **Mundo Definitivo del Alma Suprema- *El Santuario- *Estación Ashes- |-| Tecnología= Tecnología *El Guardián<(Rebuild) *Caballero Warden< *Cañón de Energía<(Rebuild) *Gran Caballero Warden< *Mecha-Ridley, mente temporal< *Nightmare< *Bishop< *NOVA< *MJOLNIR GURR3N L4G4NN- *La Anomalía *SIVA- *Espada Tijera- *Espada Bakuzan- *Armas del Universo-Headhunter- *Vehículos del Universo-Headhunter- *El Éter |-| Especies y razas= *Big Worm< *Dark Kronos< *Darktroid< *Dekstroid< **Huevo Dekstroid< **Larva Dekstroid< **Dekstroid común< **Dekstroid Mayor< **Dekstroid Ultra< **Dekstroid Zealot< **Dekstroid Juggernaut< **Dekstroid Gravemind< *Drone Reina< *Flood (Universo-Headhunter)< **Alpha Flood< **Alpha Omega Flood< **Omega Flood< **Forma AntiWolf< **Splatter (Infectado)< **Cyclops< **Krotaluz< **Yakuza< **Yoggtru< *Lizardon< *Serperior< *Swarm< |-| Organizaciones= *Los Iluminados-(FC) **Pandoras< **Limitadores< *El Enjambre-(PIG) **Los Corrompidos- *Los Génesis- *Prometeos-(FC) *Los Creados- *Los Nueve- **Agentes de los Nueve- *Titanes de Ceres-(PIG)(FC) **Equipo Headhunter-(FC) **Equipo Hopeful Light-(PIG) *Industrias Gate- *REVOCS-(ES) *Covenant Caído-(FC) **Covenant Tormenta (Universo-Headhunter)< **Facción de los Demonios-(FC) **Facción de los Reyes-(FC) **Facción del Exilio- **Facción del Invierno-(FC) **Facción de los Cazadores-(FC) **Facción del Juicio-(FC) **Facción de la Guerra Eterna- *Puños de Rukt- *Los Celestiales |-| Vehículos= *Nave Nodriza Covenant< *UNSC Voyager< *Beyond Infinity (Supertransporte)< *El Acorazado- *Sword of Liberty- *Puño de Cerberus- *Furia de los Dioses- |-| Páginas Extra= Artículos para eliminar/rehacer Estos artículos actualmente no forman parte del canon de mi universo (por diversas razones) pero aun estoy considerando si modificarlos o pedir que los eliminen por completo. *Armadura de Wolf *Nave de Wolf *Acid Worm *Cryptu-Esfera *Splatter *Monitor Primario *Duzthul, el Invocado *Zorgex, mente del Nexo *Aiolos, el Prometeo *Letac, mente Infinita *Ulwi, voluntad de Krox *Orar ´Kasudee, el Arconte *Kssc 'Ehturee, el Marcado *Leyendas y Misterios del Universo-Headhunter *Kor, el Sable Oscuro *Los Hermanos Desolladores *Reliquia Forerunner *Biosfera *Criosfera *Fuegosfera *Sector Principal *Caronte *Paralizador *Almas Supremas *Sistema Beyond Posibles futuros artículos Se trata de páginas que agreguen un poco más de detalles a la Saga pero se integraran a largo plazo. *Industrias GATE *Aki Qatleof *Koga Hiyama *Drake Inada *Will Inumuta *Karen Shintani *Cyrus Yuji *Harime *Ragyo Kiryuin *Shelly Ayumi *Whitner Miller *Sabrina Busujima *Clair Bernard *Brad Griffin *Roxxane Smith *Alice Blair *Kraven, el Fragmentado *Vladimir Agah *Peter Evans *Reinhardt-045 *Michael Nathan *Erika Oxton *Senketsu *Steven *Touka *Cekrakus, Emperador Cacique *Mundo Definitivo del Alma Suprema *Equipo Hopeful Light *Los Nueve *Agentes de los Nueve *REVOCS *Sword of Liberty *Puño de Cerberus *Furia de los Dioses *Vazdah *Facción de la Guerra Eterna *Universo-Headhunter: Never Dies *SIVA *La Anomalía *Los Celestiales *El Eterno |-| Trivia= IMPORTANTE: El estilo de esta pagina esta inspirada en otra. Llamada Saga Forefathers, la cual también está inspirada en la Saga Tribus. Tanto la historia de la saga como el aspecto de varios personajes incluyendo tramas están basados en: *Halo *Metroid *Destiny *Ninja Gaiden 2 *Kill la Kill *Highschool DxD *Highschool of the Dead *All you need is kill *Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary *Tokyo Ghoul *Attack on Titan *Freezing *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann *The Avengers Categoría:Saga Headhunter Categoría:Sagas Categoría:Universos Categoría:Universo de NobleWolf97 Categoría:Artículos Privados Categoría:En obras